8 - 9 - 10 udah belom?
by heybible
Summary: Luhan kecil yang di tinggalkan Sehun, kemudian Luhan kecil yang di temukan Kris yang menyelamatkannya. Luhan yang mengalami kecelakaan lalu Sehun yang kembali ingin membantu Luhan mengingat masa lalunya, namun Sehun juga ingin menutupi kenangan Luhan bersama Kris karena Sehun ingin Luhan hanya "menatapnya" tanpa harus mengingat masa lalunya. [HUNHAN, KRISHAN, KAISOO. GS FOR UKE]
1. Chapter 1

**[REMAKE] 8..9..10 Udah Belom ? by Laurentia Dermawan ( Teenlit )**

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Kyungsoo, Jongin and others** [HunHan]**

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Rated : T

_Disclaimer :_ Hello! bible _**remake**_ novel faaaaaaaaav bibble dari teenlit yang judulnya 8...9...10 udah belom ?. bible cuma **_remake_** oke ?. kalo kalian mau baca aslinya bisa search di google **novel 8..9..10 udah belom ? by Laurentia Dermawan. **cerita ini bukan milik bible oke ? bible cuma me-remake aja hihi. oke checkidot!

**its HUNHAN fanfiction! (GS) for uke. TYPO(s) bertebaran.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

* * *

><p>"KRING kring kring ada sepeda. Sepedaku roda dua..." Sambil mengayuh sepedanya, Luhan yang baru berumur lima tahun menyanyikan lagu favoritnya itu. Sepeda melaju asyik, lalu membelok ke kiri. Tapi kemudian... dari arah berlawanan... muncul sepeda yang dikemudikan Sehun, tetangga Luhan. Luhan jadi gugup. Tabrakan tak dapat dihindari. Sepeda Luhan jatuh menimpa sepeda Sehun!<p>

Sehun meringis kesakitan. Lengannya tergores batu di pinggir jalan. Luhan yang melihat darah keluar dari luka Sehun hanya bisa ikut-ikutan meringis, seakan ikut merasa sakit.

"Aduh...", keluh Sehun sambil melihat lengannya sendiri. Dan begitu melihat darahnya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir, sontak tangis Sehun pecah.

Tiga anak lain tiba-tiba mengerumuni mereka dan menyoraki Luhan dengan polos.

"Hayo, Lulu!"

"Lulu jahat! Lulu jahat!"

"Thehun berdarah! Gara-gara kamu sih!"

"Hayo, Lulu! Hayo, Lulu!"

Luhan panik. Dia mulai celingak-celinguk, mengharapkan seseorang datang untuk membelanya. Tapi teman-teman yang ada di sekelilingnya justru makin keras menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan barusan.

Tangis Sehun makin keras. Luhan makin panik. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, tangis Luhan pun ikut-ikutan pLuluh. Dia menangis sekeras mungkin, berharap orang tuanya mendengar dan menyelamatkannya dari ledekan teman-temannya yang juga masih seumuran dengannya itu.

Luhan menangis bukan sebagai ungkapan rasa bersalah, melainkan ungkapan rasa takutnya yang besar. Lagi pula, apa sih yang diharapkan dari seorang gadis kecil berumur lima tahun yang tanpa sengaja menabrak sepeda temannya sendiri? Mungkin memang hanya tangis yang bisa mengungkapkan kata "maaf".

Melihat Luhan menangis, anak-anak yang lain langsung berhenti menyoraki, takut disalahkan. Sehun yang awalnya menangis karena kesakitan, tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya karena bingung melihat Luhan. Dia yang sakit, kok Luhan yang ikut-ikutan menangis?

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sehun polos. Luhan menatap Sehun sesaat. Setelah itu ia malah kembali menangis lebih keras!

Sehun makin bingung. Dirinya mulai panik. "Kamu apanya yang sakit?" tanya Sehun sambil menyentuh bahu Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng sambil menunjuk luka di lengan Sehun. Sehun cepat-cepat mengelap darah di lengannya dengan bajunya. Entah ke mana hilangnya rasa sakit karena luka itu. Saat itu yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya menghentikan tangis Luhan.

"Udah nggak sakit lagi kok. kamu jangan nangis lagi dong...", kata Sehun sambil tersenyum, mencoba menghibur Luhan. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia tonton di TV: anak cowok harus lebih kuat daripada anak cewek. Bukankah begitu?

Anak-anak yang lain sampai terpukau dan serempak mendekati Sehun. Mereka menunjuk luka gores di lengan Sehun yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Itu nggak sakit?" tanya salah satu anak dengan wajah superpolos.

Sehun menggeleng yakin. "Nggak!"

"Wah, hebat!" seru anak-anak yang lain sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sehun tersenyum bangga. Luhan yang melihat Sehun sudah sehat kembali refleks menghentikan tangis. Perlahan dia ikut tersenyum, sepolos anak-anak yang lain.

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHA done prolognya! mind to review ?<p>

kalo suka sampai ketemu di part 1! papai!


	2. Chapter 2

**[REMAKE] 8..9..10 Udah Belom ? by Laurentia Dermawan ( Teenlit )**

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Kyungsoo, Jongin and others** [HunHan]**

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Rated : T

_Disclaimer :_ Hello! bible _**remake**_ novel faaaaaaaaav bibble dari teenlit yang judulnya 8...9...10 udah belom ?. bible cuma **_remake_** oke ?. kalo kalian mau baca aslinya bisa search di google **novel 8..9..10 udah belom ? by Laurentia Dermawan. **cerita ini bukan milik bible oke ? bible cuma me-remake aja hihi. oke checkidot!

**its HUNHAN fanfiction! (GS) for uke. TYPO(s) bertebaran.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAP 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Sore itu langit masih secerah sore kemarin. Daun-daun yang bergoyang tertiup angin menambah sejuknya udara yang diisi canda tawa anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya. Di antara mereka, tampak Luhan dan Sehun bermain kejar-kejaran, persis di depan rumah Luhan.<p>

Tanpa sengaja Luhan menabrak Sehun dari belakang. Refleks Sehun terjatuh ke atas aspal. Lututnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Sehun menangis dengan keras, lukanya terasa perih.

Melihat Sehun menangis, anak-anak yang lain kembali menyoraki Luhan. Dan benar-benar nggak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Luhan yang memang masih kecil dan jelas bermental lemah itu menangis.

"Lulu jahat! Lulu jahat!" seru anak-anak lain dengan nada kompak.

Sehun meniup-niup lututnya untuk menghilangkan rasa perih. "Jangan nangis lagi dong, Lu! Yang sakit kan aku!" kata Sehun polos, yang ternyata berhasil membuat Luhan terdiam.

Luhan yang memang merasa bersalah, langsung membantu Sehun meniup-niup lutut. "Sakit, ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sehun mengangguk yakin. "Iya."

"Rasanya gimana?" tanya Luhan polos.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, berusaha merasakan luka yang ada di lututnya itu. "Rasanya... kayak ada yang nusuk-nusuk."

"Iiih! Jangan-jangan ada jarumnya!" seru Luhan panik.

"Nggak kok! Nggak ada jarumnya! Nanti kalo udah sembuh, nusuk-nusuknya juga hilang," jawab Sehun yang baru berumur enam tahun ini.

Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri juga, sambil terus meniup lututnya yang lecet. "Ooooh gitu. Ya udah, aku tiupin ya!" seru Luhan riang, seakan lupa akan tangisnya barusan. Lupa bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang membuat Sehun terluka.

* * *

><p>"Aku nggak mau main sama Lulu!" seru seorang anak. Anak-anak yang lain langsung mengangguk.<p>

"Iya nih. Kalo deket-deket kamu, nanti aku bisa kamu tabrak juga!"

Luhan terdiam, sedih. Memangnya segitu berbahayanyakah dia sampai teman-temannya nggak mau bermain lagi dengannya?

"Lulu jahat sih! Kemaren aja Thehun berdarah!"

Luhan menundukkan kepala. Matanya mulai basah. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Dia memang bersalah, sudah dua kali membuat Sehun terluka. tapi bukan berarti dia sengaja kan? bukan berarti dia berbahaya, kan? dia hanya ingin main. Itu saja kok.

Nggak ada yang meladeni Luhan. Anak-anak yang lain memulai permainan tanpa dirinya. perlahan Luhan membalikkan badan dan berjalan pulang. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Sehun sudah muncul di hadapannya dengan senyum polos.

"Lulu, main sama aku yuk!" kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan takjub. Dikuceknya matanya dengan punggung tangan. Saat ia membuka mata dan melihat senyum Sehun yang masih terpampang di hadapannya, ia pun kembali bersemangat.

"Main apa?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum riang.

"Hmm.. main apa ya..." Sehun menimbang-nimbang.

"Gimana kalo petak umpet?" cetusnya.

Luhan langsung tersenyum sumringah. "Ayo! Tapi kamu yang jaga, ya?" ujar Luhan polos.

Sehun merengut kecil. "Kok aku yang jaga?"

"Kamu kan cowok!" sahut Luhan asal.

Sehun termangu sesaat. Sebenarnya ia masih nggak mengerti mengapa cowok yang harus jaga. Tapi karena nggak mau buang-buang waktu lagi, akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju.

Perlahan ia berbalik memunggungi Luhan. Sesuai peraturan, Luhan menyentuh punggung Sehun dengan salah satu jarinya. Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Yang ini," ujarnya sambil menunjuj jari telunjuk Luhan. Luhan menggeleng.

"Yang ini..." Kali ini Sehun menunjuk jari tengah Luhan.

Luhan kembali menggeleng.

"Hm..." Sehun menebak-nebak. "Yang ini!" serunya sambil menyentuh kelingking Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum senang. Akhirnya permainan bisa dimulai setelah Sehun berhasil memilih jari yang tepat. Sehun menyandarkan lengan ke tembok pagar rumah Luhan, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Thehun!" panggil Luhan, membuat Sehun kembali menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kamu nggak takut main sama aku?" Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Takut apa?"

"Takut aku bikin kamu berdarah lagi...," kata Luhan tanpa berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala dengan yakin. "Nggak kok!"

Luhan tersenyum lega. "Kamu bakal cari aku sampai ketemu, kan?" tanya Luhan sambil bersiap-siap lari dan bersembunyi.

"Pasti aku temuin!" seru Sehun, nggak sabar untuk memulai permainan. "Aku hitung ya! satu... dua..."

Luhan langsung berlari sejauh mungkin dan mencari tempat yang aman untukbersembunyi. Dari jauh masih terdengar samar-samar suara Sehun yang sedang menghitung. Luhan makin bersemangat. Dia terus berlari ke taman yang terletak di ujung jalan. Dengan gesit dia bersembunyi di balik semak yang ditata rapi di taman itu. Hatinya berdebar kencang, antara takut ketahuan dan senang.

"_Delapan... sembilan... sepuluh! Udah belom?!"_ seru Sehun di akhir hitungannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sehun membuka mata dan celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Luhan. Kondisi di jalan saat itu masih dipenuhi anak-anak lain yang juga sedang bermain. Sehun makin bersemangat mencari Luhan. Didatanginya setiap rumah tetangga yang pintu pagarnya terbuka. Dilemparkannya pandangan ke setiap celah.

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Jalanan pun mulai terlihat sepi. Anak-anak satu per satu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sehun mulai gelisah. Pasalnya, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Menurut mitos, saat itu terjadi anak-anak pantang berada di luar rumah. katanya sih bakal diculik sama makhluk gaib. Tapi menurut para ahli, saat matahari terbenam merupakan pergantian udara dari siang ke malam. Jadi memang nggak bagus untuk tubuh.

Sehun masih celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Luhan. Ia tampak gelisah. "Lulu!" serunya keras, berharap Luhan keluar dan menyudahi permainan.

Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya bukan lagi menang-kalah. Ia hanya ingin segera menemukan Luhan karena hari mulai gelap. Dengan panik, Sehun berlari ke arah taman. Nalurinya berkata Luhan bersembunyi di situ.

"Lulu!" serunya lebih keras. Dari balik semak, Luhan tertawa kecil. Dia bisa melihat sosok Sehun yang sedang kebingungan mencarinya. Luhan terus mengawasi dengan dada berdebar. Ia sudah siap-siap bila Sehun menemukannya. Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tetapi...

"Sehun! Ayo pulang!" seru seseorang dari tepi taman.

Sehun menoleh cepat. "Tapi Lulu..."

* * *

><p>rep review ya :'D<p>

lady azhura : waaa makasih ya :'D iya itu Luhan yang nyanyi kkkk~ bukan angst kok tenang aja hihi

selukr/NonnaLu/oh Juna 93/Luhannieka : udah di lanjut ^^

vidyafa11 : kita sama aku suka banget sm novel ini :D

OSH KAP : ceritanya bagus loh aku suka banget kkk~

Ichaaan : mau ? aku bisa kasih linknya :3

guest : ini HunHan kok :D

lisnana1 : chapt1nya sudah ya :D

BeibiEXOl : hwaaaaa makasih udah ngingetin /.\ wkwkw seinget aku udah aku ganti di tp ternyata pas masuk kesini belum ke ganti /.\

chapt 1nya sudah ya :"D maaf kelamaan update kemaren kejebak di hutan /? ga ada signal sama sekali u,u

fast review fast update muehehe :3


	3. Chapter 3

**[REMAKE] 8..9..10 Udah Belom ? by Laurentia Dermawan ( Teenlit )**

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Kyungsoo, Jongin and others** [HunHan]**

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Rated : T

_Disclaimer :_ Hello! bible _**remake**_ novel faaaaaaaaav bibble dari teenlit yang judulnya 8...9...10 udah belom ?. bible cuma **_remake_** oke ?. kalo kalian mau baca aslinya bisa search di google **novel 8..9..10 udah belom ? by Laurentia Dermawan. **cerita ini bukan milik bible oke ? bible cuma me-remake aja hihi. oke checkidot!

**its HUNHAN fanfiction! (GS) for uke. TYPO(s) bertebaran.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAP 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ayo pulang!" seru Tuan Yun, pria pengasuh Sehun itu dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Nanti dimarahi mama lho! Besok pagi kan kita mau pindah rumah..."<p>

Sehun kebingungan. Dia takut dimarahi mamanya karena pulang kesorean. Tapi dia juga merasa harus mencari Luhan.

"Ayo!" kata Tuan Yun sambil menggandeng lengan Sehun dan menggiringnya pulang.

Luhan melihat sosok Sehun yang kebingungan dan tak berdaya. Sehun makin menjauh dari taman, sampai akhirnya menghilang di belokan jalan. PikiRan Luhan yang polos membuatnya tetap menunggu. Yap, ia terus menunggu Sehun untuk menemukannya.

Setengah jam pun berlalu. Hari semakin gelap. Pasukan nyamuk mulai menyerang tubuh Luhan. Luhan mulai cemas. Dia masih menunggu Sehun, karena dia yakin Sehun akan menLurinya. Lagi pula, selain Sehun, siapa lagi temannya yang harus ia perLuya?

Waktu terus berjalan. Luhan makin panik. Orangtuanya pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang. Tapi dia takut beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya ini. Apalagi taman mulai gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya dari beberapa lampu taman yang berbentuk bulat.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menangis. Tapi tangisnya kali ini nggak sekeras biasanya. Ia menangis perlahan, nyaris nggak mengeluarkan suara. Satu hal yang ia rasakan, hatinya terasa perih. Ada rasa takut yang luar biasa melandanya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis keras-keras, tapi suaranya tersekat.

Ia ingin pulang, tapi kakinya nggak mau bergerak. Ia berharap seseorang akan menemukannya. Ia ingin Sehun kembali dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. tapi rasanya sia-sia saja. Mungkin memang tidak akan ada orang yang akan menemukannya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Tangis Luhan terhenti. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepala, melihat si pemilik suara tadi. Mata Luhan membesar, ia nggak mengenal anak ini. Anak lelaki ini berdiri menatapnya. Kalau dilihat dari umurnya, anak ini terlihat seperti kelas 2 SD.

"Rumah kamu di mana?" tanya anak itu ramah.

Luhan masih menatapnya bingung. Perlahan rasa takutnya berkurang. Ia tidak menangkap niat jahat dalam diri anak lelaki di hadapanya ini. Yang ia tahu, seseorang telah menemukannya, dan ia ingin pulang.

"Di sana...," kata Luhan, sambil menujuk ke arah jalan.

Laki-laki itu menoleh sekilas ke arah jalan dan kembali menatap Luhan yang masih jongkok di antara semak-semak. Perlahan dia tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo pulang. Aku antar..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sepuluh tahun kemudian...**_

"aku berangkat sendiri aja deh, Kyung" ujar Luhan yang sedang menelepon Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Luhan tampak tidak sabar. Ia sibuk mengunyah roti bakarnya.

"Duh, _sorry_ banget, Lu. aku kesiangan. Kita telat bareng aja deh. aku baru pake seragam nih," sahut Kyungsoo dari seberang sana.

"_neo micheoseo_!" kalo bisa on time, kenapa harus elat bareng? Lebih baik aku berangkat sendiri! Jadi kan kau tidak perlu putar arah untuk menjemputku dulu. aku bisa kok naik bus..."

"Lho, memangnya Appa-mu ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Appa sudah berangkat lima belas menit yang lalu, Sayang..."

"Ya ampun, _sorry _banget ya! duh, kita telat bareng aja deh. Aku akan menjemputmu. Aku udah selesai nih," kata Kyungsoo yakin

"_Andwe_! aku tidak mau telat di hari pertama kita sekolah. Lagipula aku tau kok jalan ke sekolah baru kita itu. jangan parno gitu dong," sahut Luhan sambil meneguk minumannya.

"aku bukannya parno, Lu. Tapi..."

"Oke, oke. Daripada kita beneran telat gara-gara kelamaan nelepon, lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang. Kita ketemu di gerbang ya. dah...!" Luhan menyudahi pembicaraan dan cepat-cepat menutup telepon.

"Ma, aku berangkat ya!" seru Luhan sambil mengambil tas.

"Hati-hati!" seru Mama, panik melihat anaknya yang terburu-buru itu.

Sebenarnya, masalahnya adalah Luhan tidak tahu letak kelasnya di mana. Ini hari pertama ia memasuki masa Senior High School. Dan, yang lebih parah, ia dan Kyungsoo tidak mengikuti MOS sama sekali. Soalnya, Luhan kena flu parah dan Kyungsoo malah liburan bersama orangtuanya. Makanya, awalnya mereka berniat pergi bareng untuk mengecek kelas mereka. Eh, jadinya malah telat kayak begini.

Begitu keluar dari pagar rumah, Luhan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Kenapa harus lari? Karena jarak dari rumahnya ke gerbang kompleks sangat jauh. Belum lagi ia harus naik bus umum. Maka satu-satunya jalan adalah berlari sekencang mungkin dan mendapatkan angkot secepat mungkin supaya sampai di sekolah se-on time mungkin!

* * *

><p>"Sehunniiiieeeeeeeeeee!"<p>

Refleks pria bertubuh tinggi yang dipanggil "Sehunnie" itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya bergoyang alami, makin mendukung ketampanan wajahnya.

"Apa lagi sih, Ma?" tanya Sehun sambil merengut kecil.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, langsung pulang ke rumah ya. jangan keluyuran tidak jelas," kata Mama Sehun sambil merapikan kerah seragam putra kesayangannya itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah keluyuran. Paling-paling aku maen game online dirumah Kai."

"Pokoknya hari ini kamu tidak boleh ke mana-mana. Pulang sekolah langsung pulang. Bantuin mama beres-beres dong. kita kan baru pindahan..."

Sehun mengerutkan kening, merasa keberatan. "Tapi, Ma, aku kan cowok."

"Memangnya kenapa kalo kamu cowok? Nggak boleh bantuin Mama?" kata mama Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sehun langsung menegapkan badan dan memberi hormat. "Siap, Ma! Oh Sehun siap menerima tugas!"

"Gitu dong, anak baik...," ujar Mama sambil mengelus-elus kepala Sehun.

"Tapi nanti aku ada latihan basket..."

"Tidak ada alasan!" potong Mama, seakan tahu taktik si anak.

Sehun langsung mengeluh pelan. "Aku kan sekarang kapten tim, Ma!"

"Mama tidak mau tahu. Mau kapen tim kek, kepala sekolah kek, pokoknya kamu harus pulang on time hari ini. Titik."

"Ah, Mama...," Sehun tetap keberatan.

"Sehun, ayo berangkat!" seru Papa dari dalam mobil.

"Iya, Pa!" Dengan gesit, Sehun mengambil tas dan menyampirkannya di bahu. "Dah, Mama!" ujarnya sambil mencium kedua pipi mamanya.

Setelah itu, dengan cepat ia berlari masuk ke mobil, duduk di sebelah papanya yang ada di bangku pengemudi.

"Lain kali, kalo bKaini lagi, Papa tinggal kamu," ancam papanya sambil mulai melajukan mobil.

"_Sorry_ deh, Bos. Yang bikin lama kan Mama," Sehun membela diri sekenanya.

Dengan gesit ia menyalakan tape mobil, dan mengalunlah lagu-lagu dari _Within Temptation_, band favoritnya.

* * *

><p>Sehun memerhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Diamatinya satu per satu rumah yang dilewatinya. Ada rasa hangat di dadanya. Sudah lama sekali ia nggak meRasakan suasana tempat tinggalnya itu.<p>

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia pindah ke rumah neneknya. Cukup jauh dari sini, tapi masih berada di kawasan Incheon . Selama sepuluh tahun ia hidup di lingkungan yang berbeda. Bahkan ia sempat melupakan teman-teman masa kecil yang suka bermain di sore hari bersamanya dulu. Tapi ada satu orang yang nggak pernah dilupakannya sampai sekarang.

Dengan saksama Sehun memerhatikan lengannya yang jelas berbeda dengan waktu kecil dulu. Lengan kecil itu sudah berubah menjadi lengan orang dewasa. Sekarang ia sudah kelas dua SMA dan nggak sepolos anak berumur enam tahun lagi. Tapi ada satu hal yang tetap sama.

Luka goresan itu masih berbekas di lengannya. Memang sih, luka itu sudah tampak samar-samar. Tapi entah kenapa, ingatannya akan luka itu nggak pernah bisa dilupakan. Ia masih ingat teman kecilnya yang bernama Luhan alias Lulu, si penyebab luka di lengannya itu.

Sayangnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Luhan masih tinggal di rumah yang sama atau pindah seperti dirinya dulu. Pasalnya, baru kemarin sore Sehun pindah ke rumah masa kecilnya karena seminggu yang lalu neneknya meninggal dunia. Dan ia belum sempat jalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks.

"Melamun, Hun?" tanya Papa sambil mengecilkan volume tape mobil Sehun tersadar.

"Oh... _aniya gwenchanna_."

Papa melirik Sehun. "Inget masa kecil, ya? dulu kan kamu suka main sama teman-teman kamu pas sore-sore..."

"Papa tahu dari mana?" tanya Sehun bingung. Bukankah papanya ini selalu pulang di atas jam tujuh malam karena jalanan macet?

"Apa sih yang Papa nggak tau?" ujar papanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Paling diceritain sama Mama."

Papa tergelak. "Papa kan punya banyak mata-mata di rumah."

"Alah... paling juga Mama mata-matanya."

"Hahaha. Tau aja kamu!" kata Papa sambil tertawa lepas.

Sehun tersenyum puas. Inilah salah satu hal yang ia syukuri, memiliki orangtua yang bisa dijadikan teman. Dan walaupun Sehun anak tunggal, orangtuanya tidak pernah memanjakannya.

Dan yang makin membuat Sehun merasa beruntung ialah ia memiliki kenangan. Karena baginya, hidup adalah kesatuan dari masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan.

Sementara wajahnya masih menyisakan senyum, otak Sehun mulai bekerja. Jauh di depannya, matanya menangkap sosok cewek mungil berseragam putih sedang berlari. Wajah cewek itu penuh keringat. Rambutnya lepek. Almamaternya sudah tak terpasang dengan rapih.

Rasa penasaran Sehun tergelitik. Begitu mobil melaju melewati sosok tersebut, Sehun memerhatikan sampai menoleh ke belakang, ingin terus melihat cewek itu.

"Ada apa, Hun?" tanya Papa bingung.

Sehun menoleh. "Hah? Oh, nggak kok, Pa," kata Sehun sekenanya.

Cewek itu, Luhan, tampak semakin bersemangat berlari. Sebentar lagi ia sampai di gerbang kompleks. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Dadanya sedikit sesak karena kekurangan oksigen. Pinggangnya mulai sakit. tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah kalo memang tidak mau terlambat.

Pandangan Sehun mulai mengarah lurus ke depan kembali. Tapi baru beberapa detik, ia tetap nggak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Perlahan diliriknya kaca spion samping. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk senyuman begitu melihat sosok Luhan yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh kaca spion.

"Lucu banget tuh cewek..."

* * *

><p>bible note : waaaaa maaf lanjut lama pulang liburan teh tugas di depan mata banyak sekali 3 dan untuk masalah panjangin ini bible udah panjanginyaa kalo 2000 wordnya bertahap maaf ya tapi ini bible udh usahain panjangin :"D waa happy reading 333


	4. Chapter 4

**[REMAKE] 8..9..10 Udah Belom ? by Laurentia Dermawan ( Teenlit )**

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Kyungsoo, Jongin and others** [HunHan]**

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Rated : T

_Disclaimer :_ Hello! bible _**remake**_ novel faaaaaaaaav bibble dari teenlit yang judulnya 8...9...10 udah belom ?. bible cuma **_remake_** oke ?. kalo kalian mau baca aslinya bisa search di google **novel 8..9..10 udah belom ? by Laurentia Dermawan. **cerita ini bukan milik bible oke ? bible cuma me-remake aja hihi. oke checkidot!

**its HUNHAN fanfiction! (GS) for uke. TYPO(s) bertebaran.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAP 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY READING ^^<br>**

Gedung Incheon International High School masih seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Belum ada renovasi yang signifikan. Meskipun tidak ada renovasi, orang-orang tetap mengagumi mutu sekolah ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal Incheon International High School? Salah satu sekolah favorit yang ada di Incheon itu memang selalu menjadi incaran para siswa yang baru saja lulus Junior High School.

Dan betapa beruntungnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena bisa masuk Senior High School sepopuler itu. Padahal dulu mereka hanya sekolah di Junior High School yang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi berkat perjuangan keras, akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk ke Senior High School yang sama, populer pula! Sayangnya, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tahu letak kelas baru mereka sendiri.

"_Ya ampun_! Akhirnya kamu sampe juga!" sapa Kyungsoo begitu melihat Luhan turun dari Bus dan melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang sekolah.

Luhan yang masih ngos-ngosan butuh beberapa detik untuk membalas sapaan Kyungsoo. "Ya iyalah! orang aku maraton!"

"Ya salah kamu sendiri Lu. Aku kan sudah ngajak bareng tapi kamu malah tidak mau," ujar Kyungsoo, berusaha membela diri.

"Terus kita telat bareng, gitu?" sahut Luhan, masih dengan dada berdebar cepat.

Kyungsoo merangkul pundak Luhan dengan bersahabat. " Iya, _sorry, sorry_! Sekarang yang penting, kelas kita di mana?" tanya Kyungsoo santai.

Luhan melongo menatap temannya. "Daritadi kamu belom nyari?"

"Belom," jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Wah, gawat!" seru Luhan panik sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan menggiringnya masuk ke sekolah untuk mencari kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang sama …..

"Woy! Sehun!" sapa Kai sambil berlari kecil menyusul Sehun.

Kai ini teman sekelas Sehun waktu kelas satu. Selain teman akrab di sekolah, rumah Kai juga satu kompleks dengan rumah Sehun, tapi beda blok.

Refleks Sehun menoleh. "Eh, _What's up_?"

"Wah... gila kamu, ya! pindah rumah nggak bilang-bilang. Udah jadi tetangga lagi tapi nggak ngasih tau. Nggak _nraktir_ aku, lagi!"

"Emangnya aku ulang tahun, pake _nraktir_ kamu?" sahut Sehun sambil merangkul Kai.

Kai tergelak.

"Lagian, sebenernya aku bukan pindah rumah, tapi kembali ke rumah asal," Sehun beralasan.

"Jadi nggak perlulah _nraktir_ buat ngerayain rumah baru. Mana kamu makannya kayak _gentong_ pula," lanjut Sehun sambil menaiki anak tangga.

"Sialan!" kata Kai cuek, yang justru membuat Sehun tergelak.

"Eh, kita sekelas lagi lho! Kita di 2-IA-3, kelas kita di atas." Sehun menghela napas panjang.

" Aku kira bakal sekelas sama cewek-cewek cantik, eh nggak taunya malah sama _gentong_!"

"Gigi kamu _gentong_! _Body_ keren begini dibilang _gentong_! Buta kali kamu!" Kai tidak terima.

Tubuh Kai memang tidak gendut kayak gentong, malah termasuk –sangat- bagus. Tapi karena waktu kecil dia doyan banget makan tapi tidak bisa gendut, maka Sehun seenaknya menjulukinya "_gentong_". Sehun tidakk bisa menahan tawa. Pria kalo bercanda memang seperti itu, kali ya. makin banyak hinaan, makin bersahabat. Tapi kalo hinaannya keterlaluan, tonjokannya juga makin mantap.

"Eh, Hun, di kelas kita banyak cewek cantiknya lho! Dijamin deh, bakal anteng terus di kelas," kata Kai.

"Kalo cantiknya kayak Miranda Kerr sih aku nggak akan bosen," sahut Sehun asal.

Kai langsung bergaya muntah-muntah."Mimpi kali...!"

"Emangnya, cantik menurutmu yang kayak gimana sih, Hun?" Cecar Kai.

Kini mereka mulai menapaki anak tangga ke lantai dua.

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan memandang Kai dengan tatapan aneh. "Kenapa tanya-tanya kayak gitu? kamu mau daftar?"

"Sialan !" seru Kai refleks.

"Bisa dikutuk seratus turunan kalo sampe _naksir_ kamu!"

Kali ini Sehun ketawa sampai ngakak. "Hmm... gimana ya? kalo menurut aku, cewek cantik tuh..."

BRUK!

Tubuh Sehun sedikit bergeser ke samping. Tanpa permisi, Luhan menabrak cowok itu dengan cuek. sedangkan Kyungsoo, dengan cara yang sama, menabrak tubuh Kai. Giliran Kai yang kaget. Lalu tanpa kata maaf, kedua cewek itu meneruskan menaiki anak tangga sambil berlari. Tinggallah Sehun dan Kai yang masih terbengong-bengong, takjub akan ketidaksopanan kedua anak baru itu.

"Mau jadi apa negara ini? Anak baru aja udah tidak punya sopan santun sama kakak kelas," keluh Kai jengkel.

Sehun masih terdiam. Dia ingat cewek yang menabraknya barusan. Bukankah itu cewek yang sama dengan yang lari di kompleks tadi pagi?

"Woy!" panggil Kai, menyadarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Ayo buruan! Jangan bilang kamu kesengsem sama anak baru tadi!" kata Kai sambil berjalan mendahului Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum geli. Kebetulan yang aneh. Bertemu dengan orang yang sama dalam waktu nggak lebih dari satu jam! Yah... anggaplah ini memang kebetulan. Sehun menegakkan kepala, menatap punggung Kai yang mulai menjauh. Dengan gesit, ia berlari kecil menghampiri Kai dan berjalan memasuki kelas barunya dengan penuh percaya diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?" Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke samping. Matanya menatap ke segala arah, seakan mencari pangeran yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari interogasi putri cantik di hadapan ini.

"Kyungie?" panggil Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo sadar.

"Hm... tadi kamu ngomong apa sih, Lu?" Sahut Kyungsoo pura-pura lupa.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kita sekolah di Incheon International High School? Kenapa tidak di SHS lain?" kata Luhan, mengulang pertanyaan yang semenit lalu baru saja diajukannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memeras otak lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. "Oh itu!" serunya keras. "Kita masuk Incheon International High School karena jelas-jelas sekolah ini adalah sekolah terfavorit di Incheon."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Yakin kamu? Soalnya kan banyak SHS lain yang juga bagus dan pastinya lebih dekat sama rumah kita..."

"Tapi daridulu kamu pengen banget sekolah di sini, Lu!" lontar Kyungsoo, keceplosan.

"Karena...?" pancing Luhan cepat.

"Karena... karena..." Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap sahabatnya itu.

" Karena dari dulu, menurut mu Incheon International High School adalah SHS terbaik. Makanya sebelum kamu kecelakaan, kita berdua udah mendaftar di sini, dan ternyata kita diterima," jelas Kyungsoo, berusaha meyakinkan Luhan yang tampaknya masih curiga itu.

"Oh, gitu?" Luhan menggumam pelan.

"Emangnya kenapa, Lu? Kok tiba—tiba kamu nanya kayak gitu?" Gantian Kyungsoo yang penasaran.

"Hm... tidak apa-apa sih." Dahi Luhan berkerut, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"aku cuma merasa... kayaknya aku punya alasan yang kuat untuk masuk Incheon International High School. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tau apa alasan itu," kata Luhan, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan untuk hal seperti ini pun ia lupa.

Perlahan Kyungsoo merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. "Kita milih Incheon International High School karena sekolah ini sekolah favorit, Lu. Itu aja. tidak ada alasan lain yang harus kamu pikirin. Kamu harus percaya sama aku," ujar Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo, seakan mencari kejujuran di mata _sohibnya_ itu. "Aku percaya kok sama kamu," sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, tanpa berani menatap mata Luhan. Ia takut. Ia benar-benar takut dengan permainan ini. Kyungsoo takut Luhan tahu ia sedang berbohong. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia takut Luhan ingat semuanya...

.

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian...<p>

Dengan santai Sehun berjalan di koridor sekolah. Ditatapnya sekilas anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang jelas-jelas mengaguminya. Dalam hati ia tersenyum sinis. Sampai saat ini ia masih nggak habis pikir dengan kaum yang bernama cewek. Kenapa sih mereka suka menatap cowok dengan tampang terlongo-longo begitu? Biasa aja deh!

Dulu, waktu kelas satu, Sehun memang suka banget kalo para cewek mengagumi dirinya. ia merasa dicintai banyak orang. Bahkan dulu, untuk pacaran dengan Tiffany saja Sehun tidak perlu menyatakan cintanya. Tiffany yang datang duluan ke hadapannya dan menawarkan status pacaran. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Tiffany, tapi masalahnya, apa benar makna pacaran hanya sesimpel itu? Hanya semudah mengucapkan kata "aku suka kamu" dan "oooh ternyata kamu juga suka aku"!

Namun, persahabatan Sehun dengan Kris (waktu itu Sehun kelas satu dan Kris sudah kelas tiga) secara tidak langsung telah menyadarkannya.

Sebagai senior dan cowok yang juga populer seperti Sehun, Kris tidak pernah senang kalo dikagumi para cewek. Selain ganteng dan jadi kapten tim basket cowok Incheon International High School, Kris sangat low profile. Mungkin itu pula yang membuat Sehun kagum padanya.

Sehun teringat obrolannya dengan Kris beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat mereka sedang istirahat di sela-sela latihan basket yang menyita energi.

"_Kris, kamu nyadar tidak, kalo kamu lagi jalan, cewek-cewek pada ngeliatin kamu." _

"_Oh ya?" Kris menoleh sekilas ke arah Sehun. _

"_Wah, aku tidak pernah kepikiran sampe sana tuh."_

_Senyum Sehun langsung puna dalam sekejap. Rasa capeknya setelah latihan sampai nggak terasa lagi. "Emangnya kamu tidak pernah sadar kalo anak-anak cewek banyak yang menyukaimu?" _

_Kris tersenyum geli. "Apa yang perlu disukai dari aku?" _

_Sehun menunduk. Sebodoh inikah seniornya sampai nggak menyadari ketampanannya sendiri? "Yaaah mana aku tahu? Mungkin karena kamu jago basket, pinter pula di kelas. Dan alasan paling jujur yang dimiliki cewek, tampang mu lumayan," kata Sehun sekenanya, tapi tetap aja nggak mau terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa Kris cakep. Habis, tidak lucu kan, kalo cowok muji cowok? _

_Kris mulai tertarik. "Kayaknya yang barusan aku denger bukan ciri-ciri ku deh. Bukannya itu kamu?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangan sambil pura-pura asyik menenggak air mineral. "Yaaah, aku sih Cuma bisa say thanks doang ke mereka," lanjut Kris cuek._

"_tidak tertarik buat pacaran?" tanya Sehun asal. _

_Kris menaikkan alis._

"_aku denger kau selalu menolak cewek yang menyatakan cintanya padamu. Kenapa, man? kamu tidak homo, kan? haha!" goda Sehun. _

_Kris tertawa geli sambil merangkul pundak Sehun. "aku udah punya pacar, Hun," ujarnya pelan tapi tegas._

_Sehun melongo. "Hah!? Siapa?! Gile, kok aku tidak pernah denger sih? Bahkan anak-anak juga taunya kamu jomblo sejati!" _

"_Salah sendiri, mereka tidak pernah nanya langsung. Sejak setahun yang lalu, aku resmi jadian sama dia." _

"_Wih, selamet ya! berapa lama pedekatenya?" tanya Sehun sambil sesekali menenggak air mineralnya. _

_Kris tersenyum tipis. "Kira-kira... sembilan tahunan." _

_Refleks Sehun tersedak. Kris langsung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan nggak percaya. _

"_Dia satu-satunya cewek dalam hidupku. Karena dia, aku tidak pernah bisa jatuh cinta sama cewek lain. She is a simple girl but I love her," kata Kris yakin. _

"_Dan aku harap, kamu juga melakukan hal yang sama ke cewek mu-kalo kamu punya cewek ya-seperti yang aku lakukin ke cewek ku. Would you?" _

_Sehun terdiam. Hening sesaat. Ia membuang pandang ke arah lantai. Jujur, ia sama sekali nggak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut Kris yang menurutnya cowok serbasuper. Apakah itu artinya pikiran gue dangkal ya? batin Sehun._

"_Dunno," desah Sehun pelan, tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Kris terus memerhatikannya. _

_Kris berdiri, bersiap kembali ke lapangan. "Nanti aku kenalin cewek aku ke kamu. Dia bakal masuk SHS ini juga kok, jadi adik kelasmu. Berhubung aku udah hengkang, jadi... bantu akujagain dia selama di sekolah ya! oke deh. Don't waste your time, bro!"_

_Refleks Sehun mendongakkan kepala, melihat Kris sedang menatap ke lapangan basket. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun mengakui bahwa seniornya ini memang pantas jadi kapten tim. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Kris. Ia tahu, ia nggak akan pernah menyesal mengenal Kris. _

Sehun melangkahkan kaki di koridor, masih sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu itu. Dan karena asyiknya melamun, Sehun nggak sadar ada seorang cewek yang berjalan tergesa-gesa di hadapannya.

"Permisi, _Oppa_!" sapa Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sehun dengan wajah polos.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan takjub. Rasanya sudah tiga kali ia bertemu cewek di hadapannya ini dengan cara yang cukup unik. Apakah ini sungguhan atau Cuma kebetulan?

"Ya?" sahut Sehun sekenanya.

"Saya mau tanya, lapangan basket _indoor_ di mana, ya?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Oh, di..." suara Sehun tercekat.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat, saat kejadian di tangga seminggu yang lalu, jelas-jelas Luhan menabrak dirinya tanpa minta maaf. Jadi, buat apa dia membantu cewek ini menemukan lapangan basket indoor, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah markas Sehun?

"Di mana, _Oppa_?" tanya Luhan, bingung melihat ekspresi Sehun barusan.

"Di ujung koridor ini, belok kanan..." Saat melihat Luhan mendengarkan dengan saksama, Sehun makin bersemangat. "Nanti ada ruangan yang pintu depannya bekas ditempeli poster-poster. Nah, itu ruangannya."

Luhan tersenyum puas. "_Gamsahamnida Oppa!"_ ucapnya tulus, membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

Belum sempat Luhan melenggang pergi, tiba-tiba Sehun mencegatnya. "Emangnya kamu mau ngapain ke sana?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Hmm... nggak ngapa-ngapain sih. Cuma karena kemarin saya tidak ikut MOS, sekarang saya pengen tau _exschool_ apa aja yang ada di sekolah ini. Siapa tau saya tertarik, terus ikut salah satunya," jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Oh, begitu...," tanya Sehun, masih belum puas.

Luhan cengengesan nggak jelas. "Hmm... tapi sebenarnya, saya nggak bisa main basket sih..."

Sehun menaikkan alis. "Lho, terus kamu mau jadi apanya? Ring basketnya? Atau jadi bola basketnya sekalian?"

Luhan menggerutu dalam hati. Hari pertama sekolah aja udah ketemu kakak kelas tampan tapi belagu kayak begini. "Ya siapa tau saya bisa jadi manajernya," jawab Luhan asal.

"Hah? jadi manajer klub basket cowok apa cewek?" tanya Sehun, makin menikmati pembicaraan ini.

"Klub basket cowok dong. biar bisa ketemu cowok-cowok cakep, terus jadian sama kapten timnya," jawab Luhan mulai kesal.

Sehun melongo. Ia sama sekali nggak nyangka cewek di hadapannya ini berani berkata seperti itu. Andaikan Luhan tahu, sebenarnya ia sedang berbicara dengan si kapten!

Tapi belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan pertanyaan, Luhan udah keburu menyela. "_By the way_, terimakasih _Oppa_!" kata Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Dalam hati Luhan menggerutu.

"cih apa-apaan. Untung saja Kyungsoo sedang ke toilet. Kalau tidak, beeeh, bisa berantem tuh dia sama _namja babo_ tadi. Huh!"

* * *

><p>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DAN HAIIIIIIIIIIIII MAAF LANJUTNYA LAMA 3 BIBLE ABIS TO /3 nah udah 2000 wordsnya 3

**BeibiEXOl : waaaaaaaaa makasih ya kamu teliti banget :""D makasih udah nginget 3  
><strong>

**chap 4nya akan segera menyusul ASAP3**


End file.
